Matins
by Scampynette
Summary: Quelques matins dans la vie (mouvementée) de James et Lily... et quelques baisers aussi !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je vais poster ici des OS sur James et Lily. Ils auront tous en commun les thèmes du matin et des baisers, bonne lecture !

ⱷ

Chapitre 1.

Le lendemain du bal de Noël des septièmes années était un samedi. A part quelques exceptions, tout le monde dormait. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une silhouette encapuchonnée était avachie sur un canapé. James Potter tentait de se rendormir lorsqu'une présence se fit sentir. Derrière lui, Lily Evans apparaissait des escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut James. Anxieuse, elle comme ça à faire demi-tour mais le jeune homme tourna la tête en remettant ses lunettes. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, ce qui fit accélérer le cœur de la jeune fille. La veille, elle l'avait enfin embrassé lors d'une danse où il lui avait avoué être jaloux de tous les autres garçons avec qui elle avait pu danser lors de la soirée. Mais ce matin, elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui…

« Lily, approche » dit James d'une voix basse.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se blottit contre lui doucement.

« Déjà levée ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Où allais-tu ? »

« J'allais déjeuner » répondit-elle.

« Maintenant ?! »

James la regarda d'un air étonné, malgré ses yeux endormis.

« Oui, j'ai une sorte de … programme à respecté » avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne peux donc pas compter te voir aujourd'hui ? »

Il fit semblant de bouder et tourna la tête. Lily approcha timidement sa main et lui caressa sa joue avant de frissonner doucement. Il était encore tôt et les feux n'étaient pas encore allumés.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda James.

Elle hocha la tête et il enleva son sweat et lui tendit. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés ce qui fit sourire Lily. Elle l'enfila et souffla un petit merci avant de reprendre sa place. Elle se sentait bien ici et n'éprouver plus aucune gêne. Elle se sentait si bien que doucement, elle commença à se rendormir. Tout à coup, James sursauta et se mit face à elle précipitamment.

« Oh Lily… Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais, euh, enfin hier soir, je, tu… je n'ais pas rêvé hein ? Parce que sinon, tu peux me dire car, enfin, pour moi c'est bien je trouve mais… euh… si tu regrettes ou autre dis le moi, je… » Balbutia-t-il.

Lily était estomaquée. Ne comprenant pas au début de quoi il voulait parler, elle comprenait maintenant qu'il ne savait pas bien s'ils étaient ensemble ou non… Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, se décidant à prendre la parole.

« - James… »

« - O-oui… ? » répondit-il nerveusement avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme qui se pencha vers elle.

« -Mille fois oui, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

ⱷ

Lily était debout avec ses amis dans la salle commune. Il était 8h, elle avait encore une heure pour déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Soudain, des bruits de course se firent entendre en provenance de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Sans étonnement, les Gryffondors présents virent passer à toute vitesse James et Sirius vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Les amis de Lily la regardèrent en rigolant, et elle soupira. Sortir avec James Potter n'était pas une chose toujours facile. On l'associait maintenant à lui continuellement. Dès qu'elle était dans les parages de ses bêtises, tout le monde la regardait en rigolant, et quand elle se trouvait juste avec James, elle avait le droit à des regards plus méchants et haineux… Un bruit la tira de ses pensées. C'était justement James qui revenait vers elle en courant. Il passa de profil entre deux personnes avant de se planter devant elle pour l'embrasser.

« - Passe une bonne journée mon amour » chuchota-t-il.

« File » eut-il en guise de réponse.

Ainsi qu'un sourire, le sourire qu'elle lui réserver. Avec un clin d'œil, il partit à son cours avancé de sortilège. Lily s'aperçut brièvement que les gens autour d'elle commençaient à émettre une nouvelle fois leurs avis sur le couple qu'ils formaient tout les deux. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer ! Lily soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se souvenir du poids des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes et de ses si mignonnes attention qu'il lui portait. Avec un sourire, elle descendit vers la Grande Salle, perdue dans ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

2. « potions »

« - Nous avons donc besoin de tous les ingrédients inscrit sur au tableau, jeunes gens »annonça Slughorn.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent en direction des armoires et tiroirs alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers Lily Evans. Son élève modèle et préféré était aujourd'hui seule pour faire sa potion.

«- Pas de souci, Lily ? »

« -Non monsieur, ça devrait être intéressant ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire poli tout en nouant ses cheveux en arrière.

Le professeur hocha la tête pensivement et retourna à son bureau. Tout le monde travaillait depuis dix minutes déjà quand quelqu'un toqua la porte avant de l'ouvrir rapidement.

« Désolé professeur »fit une voix. « Je peux rentrer ? »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette voix grave et si sexy. Elle était étonnée qu'il soit venu en cours ce matin là, Sirius étant malade (tout comme Lyra, sa partenaire de potion habituelle). Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme s'assis à ses côtés. Elle ne put ignorer longtemps le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

« -Un problème Potter ? »

« -Tu es belle quand tu travailles. »

« -Et toi, tu es beau quand tu te tais. »

James rigola avant de regarder le tableau. Il ne comprit rien, n'ayant pas les instructions. Il se tourna vers Lily afin de la questionner sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Lily… » Commença t-il.

« James. » Elle l'interrompit avec un soupire.

« S'il te plait, tu sais que les potions comptent beaucoup pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas travailler, c'est ton problème mais laisse moi la finir correctement et ne m'embête pas. »

Offusqué, il croisa les bras. Ses maigres résolutions étaient parties en fumée avec sa phrase. Il fallut dix minutes supplémentaires à Lily pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas content.

« - James, passe-moi les crochets de serpent s'il te plaît. James ? »

Il ne répondit pas et fixa le tableau. James Potter pouvait être très têtu quand il le souhaitait. Autant qu'elle songea-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'attraper sa main.

« - Attends encore cinq minutes s'il te plait. Je te promets que je m'excuserais. »

Pour une fois, pensa-t-il. Il grogna. Décidemment, cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Sans un mot, il lui passa un bocal et fut remercié d'un sourire. Lily rendit sa potion en avance, et ils furent autorisés à sortir en premier. James s'avança dans le couloir et à son grand étonnement, Lily l'attira dans un couloir où elle l'embrassa doucement.

« - Bonjour » murmura-t-elle.

En souriant, il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

« - Bonjour demoiselle. Bien dormi ? »

« - J'ai rêvé de toi… »Dit-elle en rougissant.

ⱷ

Hi ! Review ? Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte etc :)


	3. Chapter 3

3 . « Révisions »

De ce qu'avait vu James, Lily se baladait maintenant toujours avec son calendrier de révisions. Il avait même entendu dire par ses camarades de dortoirs que la jeune fille avait pour réveil une fois qu'il lui disait « révise ! ». Malgré les ASPICS imminentes, James ne voulait pas changer ses habitudes et ne s'inquiétait par conséquent pas plus que cela. Voir Lily réviser autant par contre, le surprenait. Il avait bien essayé de comprendre mais elle l'avait rembarré fermement, l'expulsant de la bibliothèque. Et les examens ne commençaient que dans deux mois ! Il prit son mal en patience, s'occupant avec Sirius pendant qu'elle disparaissait des journées entières à la bibliothèque. Au début, il parvenait à l'intercepter, le matin surtout. Mais plus les dates fatidiques s'approchaient, plus la jeune fille était introuvable. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela jusqu'au jour où une amie de Lily vient le trouver en urgence. Elle était apparemment en pleure dans un couloir. Le visage de James se ferma et d'un pas rapide il se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Sans un mot, il prit Lily de force dans ses bras et descendit des escaliers. Lily sembla se calmer un peu mais elle ne songea pas à protester pour qu'il la laisse marcher. Pourtant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué sous la pression, il lui restait tant à faire… Mais une petite voix lui disait que James n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils s'arrêtaient. James tendit un bras et chatouilla une poire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une poignée de porte. Il la tourna et entra en se penchant dans un couloir. Lily écarquilla les yeux…

« Des elfes de maison ? James, est ce que nous sommes dans les … »

« Cuisines ? Tout à fait ! »

Il l'a déposa sur une chaise et alla s'assoir en face d'elle, la mine sombre. Elle se fit toute petite, cherchant une façon d'exprimer son envahie de retourner au dortoir réviser.

« Ecoute James, elle n'aurait pas du t'appeler. Je suis désolée, elle n'aurait pas du venir te chercher. » Elle bredouilla avant de faire un grand geste de la main.

« Tu es… désolée ?! » il insista sur le mot. Il inspira profondément car, peut être pour la première fois en 7 ans, il allait tenir tête à Lily.

« Ce que tu me propose, c'est que je te laisse repartir, pour que tu t'enfermes comme depuis 3 mois dans une salle obscure remplie de bouquin, que tu ne manges pas encore pendant trop de temps et que tu ne dormes pas ? »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

« Je… peut-être oui, mais avant tout que je relise mon cours de potion et… »

« Et tu as pensé à moi ? Finalement, c'est peut être moi qui suis égoïste. Vouloir que ma copine passe du temps avec moi… »

Il avait un ton froid et un visage impassible qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour le voir quand il était blessé, ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

« C'est faux je, enfin, on s'est vu… avant-hier soir ! »

« Oui, quand tu m'as demandé de rentrer au dortoir quand j'ai dépassé le couvre feu, cet échange était très sympathique, digne de deux personnes amoureuses »dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle soupira un peu.

« J'ai besoin de réviser James. C'est bientôt fini, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater une soirée de révision. »

« Tu connais déjà tout ! » il soupira, exaspéré.

Lily sentit que le ton montait entre eux deux et se demanda comment elle pouvait arranger les choses, peut-être en cédant…

« C'est ce que tu crois, il faut encore que je révise mes sortilèges et… »

Elle commença à énumérer les choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement avec l'aide de sa main et ne vit pas James se lever. Il prit son visage et l'embrassa. Elle se tut et ne put que lui rendre son baiser.

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une soirée. Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour en m'embrassant ? »

Il baissa les yeux et Lily se leva à son tour. Elle ne pouvait que baisser sa garde maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte du tord que ça lui causait à lui aussi. Elle finit par mettre ses mains autour de son cou et le regarder.

« Peut être qu'une soirée me fera du bien aussi finalement… »

Il l'a regarda, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment avoir réussi.

« Alors… Bonjour ? »

ⱷ

Un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Réactions ? Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

4. « travail »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et dévoila cinq personnes en tenues vertes qui représenter les médicommages. James sourit quand il vit Lily entrer dans la cage. Elle cependant ne lui adressa pas la parole ni un regard. Ce matin, elle était partie alors qu'il dormait encore, et voilà que maintenant elle l'ignorait. Il tendit un bras pour l'effleurer mais elle demeura impassible. Il la fixa quand elle sortit mais elle ne se retourna pas. Toute la journée James rumina ses pensées, cherchant une explication qui ne venait pas. Le soir, il regardait négligemment la télé (imposée par Lily dans l'appartement) quand elle rentra. Comme souvent, son corps agit avant sa tête et dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il se leva d'un bond et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Au bout de quelques instants, Lily toqua.

« James, tu es là ? » demanda t'elle sans obtenir de réponse.

« James… »

« Oui ! » répondit-il sèchement.

A l'intérieur, il faisait les cent pas, cherchant une manière de sortir sans se ridiculisé. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

« Je vais me coucher » marmonna t'il.

Il ferma la porte de leur chambre avant de s'allonger directement. Sans avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il sentit qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

A sa voix, il devina qu'elle tentait de comprendre son comportement. James parfois ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il se maudissait intérieurement de réagir comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se garda cependant de répondre. Une main se posa sur son dos et il frémit doucement.

« On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui… »

Aucune réponse. Elle déplaça sa main doucement le long de son dos.

« J'imagine que tu sais que j'étais au boulot donc ce n'est pas ça… »

Elle avançait doucement mais James ne put s'empêcher une exclamation étouffée. Décoder James Potter n'était décidemment pas toujours facile. Heureusement, patience était le maître mot avec lui.

« On s'est croisés aujourd'hui en plus ? »

A ces mots, il tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Croisés ? JE t'ai vu, TU m'as ignoré ! » Dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

C'était donc cela ! Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« James, regarde-moi… J'étais avec mon école, au travail. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de venir te voir, qu'aurait dit mon Médicommage-en-chef ? »

« Hum… »

Il l'a regarda d'un air triste et douloureux avant d'ouvrir les bras. Elle s'y logea avec un soupire.

« Bonjour quand même ? »

« Et mon bisou du matin ? »

Avec un sourire, elle l'embrassa doucement comme elle l'avait fait ce matin et tout les autres avant de partir au travail alors qu'il dormait.

ⱷ

Bonsoir ! La publication est plutôt inégale mais rapide car j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite ( rikiki minuscule) review genre « lu ! » ça me va ou « j'aime les cailloux » tout est bon à prendre. Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Rêve.

Lily était dans une phase de demi-sommeil, elle n'était pas complètement réveillée ni complètement endormie. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir fait un rêve et s'imaginait le continuer. Elle se tourna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur un autre oreiller. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et sourit inconsciemment dans son sommeil léger. James la serra contre lui et elle posa une main sur son torse. Elle referma sa main doucement. Elle sentit James mettre son visage dans son cou et déposer quelques baisers dans le creux de son épaule.

« James », murmura Lily.

« Hm ? »

« J'ai fait un rêve sympa… »

Gardant les yeux clos, elle commença à le raconter.

« On habitait ensemble, on venait juste d'emménager d'ailleurs car il y avait des cartons partout. Mais » elle s'interrompit pour essayer de se souvenir au mieux « J'étais vraiment contente car dans mon rêve je n'avais plus à faire attention à ne laisser aucune affaire importante chez toi… »

James étouffa un rire tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Il la fit basculer sur lui et elle s'affala contre son torse. Songeant à se rendormir, contre cet oreiller humain, elle passa les bras autour de son cou. En riant, James l'appela.

« Lily. »

« Hm. »

D'une pression, il la força à se relever.

« Regarde autour de toi » dit-il d'une voix amusée.

S'asseyant difficilement, elle se frotta les yeux et releva ses cheveux, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas ta chambre… ni la mienne… » Réalisa-t-elle.

« Non, c'est la notre. Bienvenue chez nous, Lily »

Il la regarda avec tendresse et amusement. Hier, juste après avoir installé leur lit, ils s'étaient écroulés dessus tout les deux, épuisés après une journée de déménagement. Apparemment, la fatigue de la jeune femme avait été telle qu'elle en avait oublié dormir dans leur nouvel appartement. James rit et Lily, vexée, se pencha pour le faire taire en l'embrassant.

ⱷ

Niais et court, what else ?


End file.
